What a Woman Can Do
by broncomap
Summary: Life has never been easy for a strong, independent woman in a man's world. Kitty takes a trip to prove herself and someone from Matt's past arrives in Dodge.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Some interesting reading about women led me to write this story. I imagine Kitty to be about 28 when it takes place. For those super familiar with the show, I have taken some small liberties.

Matt rode into Dodge feeling pleased with the way things had played out. He'd ridden hard to reach Hays City in time to testify at Jerry Kramer's trial, and got there just in time to brush some trail dust off his shirt and slip into the courtroom. When he took a seat he spotted Kramer casually leaning back in his chair, arms crossed, wearing a smug smile. The self-satisfied attitude surprised Matt until he noticed the well dressed, over-fed man seated next to Kramer. It was Richard Reyburn, a high-priced lawyer known for getting witnesses to misspeak and contradict themselves.

Perhaps feeling Matt's gaze, Reyburn turned and looked at him. Matt thought he saw a look of surprise flicker across the man's face, but couldn't be sure. He was sure, however, that the fatigue in his sleep-starved eyes wouldn't be lost on the shrewd lawyer.

Reyburn called Matt to the witness stand and fired questions at him rapidly. Careful to stay focused despite his fatigue, he gave clear and precise answers. He'd been itching to see Kramer brought to justice for a long time. Day 2 played out in much the same way, and on day 3 the frustration in the lawyer's voice was apparent. Finally, after Reyburn had asked the same question 5 different ways, the judge lost his patience and said it was time to move on. The two sides made their summations and it took all of 20 minutes for the jury to find Kramer guilty of murder, arson and theft. He was sentenced to hang the following day. Matt left the courtroom, eager to head back to Dodge. He felt no need to witness a hanging. Reyburn caught up with him, smiling like a wolf.

"Marshal, you know, I collect the major portion of my fee only if I win. Your testimony put quite a dent in my income."

Matt eyed Reyburn's expensive suit and protruding belly and didn't express the thought that sprang into his mind. He shrugged. "Mr. Reyburn, trials can be unpredictable."

"Sometimes Marshal Dillon, sometimes." Reyburn, went on his way. Matt got on his horse and pushed all thoughts of Reyburn from his mind. The man made his skin crawl. It was time to get home.

He tied his horse outside the Long Branch and peered over the bat-wing doors. It was early afternoon, so he wasn't surprised to see a mere smattering of cowboys eating hardboiled eggs and drinking beer. After a few seconds, he spotted Kitty at the end of the bar talking to her chief bartender, Sam. He paused for a second to relish the small things that never failed to delight him – Kitty's smile, the tilt of her head, the way she held a glass. He touched his shirt pocket and felt the slight bulge of a gift box, and then pushed through the doors. He could hardly wait to tell Kitty about the trial and give her the present he'd brought from Hays. It was a special one.

Kitty didn't look his way as he approached, so he slouched against the bar next to her.

"Hello Kitty." As an afterthought he added, "Hi Sam."

Sam smiled, "Welcome back, marshal."

"Oh, hello." Kitty offered tight smile.

Matt was taken aback by the coolness of the greeting and then noticed that Kitty was wearing her dark green skirt and matching jacket. "You're wearing a traveling outfit. Are you taking a trip?"

She nodded, "You're not the only one who has a job to attend to. I'm going to a convention of the Western Association of Saloon Owners. I'll be getting new ideas, meeting people and making deals with new suppliers. If you haven't noticed, I run a business and am good at it."

"Well, I – I know you are." He was perplexed by Kitty's outburst. "When are you going? You didn't tell me about this before I left."

"I'm taking 2:00 train. It leaves pretty soon, so I should get upstairs and take care of a few last minute things." She turned and hurried away.

Matt glanced at Sam who was carefully inspecting the glass he'd just dried. Miss Kitty and Marshal Dillon were two people he'd do anything for, but he wasn't going to get in the middle of whatever was going on between them.

Matt hurried up the stairs after Kitty and found the door wide open. He stepped inside and closed it behind him. She was calmly moving around the room putting items into a straw bag. Deciding to confront what he thought was bothering her, he took off his hat and held it in front of him.

"Like I said before I left, I'm real sorry about having to miss the sociable. How was it?"

She didn't look at him, "I didn't go."

"Why not? It was all arranged for Doc and Festus to take you."

She shrugged, "I didn't want to go." She bent over and used two hands to shove a large suitcase closer to the door.

Confusion filled his face. "I thought you wanted to go." He stepped closer, "I –I'll carry your bags to the train. How long will you be gone?"

Deliberately vague she tilted her head, "Oh, a week or so. No need to carry my bags. I've arranged for Festus to do it."

As if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in Festus."

Festus walked in and stopped in his tracks. "Matthew! Ah didn't know ya was back." He looked at Kitty, "Sorry fur interruptin, Miss Kitty. Now Matthew's here I reckon ya won't be needin me.

"Festus if you don't mind, please go ahead and take my bags."

Festus looked at Kitty's frozen smile and Matt's stony face and hesitated before picking up the suitcases. "Yes ma'am. " He lugged the bags out the door and Kitty followed without glancing back.

She walked beside Festus without speaking, but could feel his awkwardness at being the one who was with her even though Matt was back. Damn it, she too wished Matt was beside her. She hadn't meant to greet him so coldly; it's just that things had built up inside her over the past few days. Now that he was back, she wasn't so sure she wanted to go to that convention. He looked so glad to see her that her resolve almost melted away. But she couldn't change her mind. That's why she couldn't risk having him walk her to the train. She needed to prove that she had a life that did not rely on Matt Dillon's comings and goings.

They reached the train and Festus extended his hand to help her up the steps into the passenger car. "Miss Kitty, I'll jus git ya bags all set." He got her suitcases secured in the baggage car and walked through the train looking to say goodbye. He spotted her at a window seat and pulled off his hat, "Miss Kitty, ya have a real safe trip, an a good one too."

"Thank you Festus."

"Miss Kitty, do ya got any words you'd kinda like me ta bring ta Matthew, seein as he jus got back an thar wasn't no time fur jawin or nothin. Maybe sum scribbled words or sumthin?"

"No thanks Festus, I'll see Ma… everyone when I get back."

Not knowing what else to say Festus nodded and left. As soon as his feet hit the ground the whistle sounded and he watched the train move out of sight.

Matt

Matt watched Kitty and Festus leave her room. Part of him wanted to follow, but she'd made it clear she didn't want him to. In the 9 years he'd know her, he'd learned that sometimes it was best to stay away. This seemed like one of those time. Of course, he was never sure. Maybe he should have shown her the gift he had for her, but she could have interpreted that an attempt to keep her from gong to the convention that seemed so important to her. He let out a long breath and went to his office.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty watched the miles fly by as the train sped to St. Louis, but her thoughts remained in Dodge, to be exact, on one particular person in Dodge. With each passing mile her regret at the way she'd left Matt grew. More than anyone she knew the dangers of his job. What if while she was away he was wounded or worse? She'd left him with a cool stare and words that, while not harsh, held not a modicum of warmth. What if that was his last memory of her? What if? She quickly cut off that line of thinking. It wouldn't happen. Matt would be alive and well when she got back. Then she'd explain that she wasn't mad at him, not really, there were just things she had to do. She let out a sigh. It all started when Matt told her he couldn't take her to the sociable, as planned. Two years ago she'd been thrown into a tailspin when Matt backed out of a sociable because of work. That time it had been the last straw in a string of disappointments. It was a difficult time, but after all was said and done, she and they regained their equilibrium. This was different. This time she understood why Matt had to go. Jerry Kramer was an evil, vicious man who had to be stopped. She'd even managed a smile, though a weak one, when Matt told her he'd arranged for Doc and Festus to take her to the sociable. After giving it some thought, she even decided that going with Festus and Doc could be fun. It was not the same as going with Matt, far from it, but her two good friends would show her a good time and this was the biggest sociable of the year.

On the morning of the party she was in the Long Branch having coffee and thinking about what dress to wear, when Doc walked in looking guilty and embarrassed.

"Morning Doc. Let me guess, you have something to say that you think I won't like?"

"We'll Kitty, I don't much like it myself." He rubbed his mustache. "I've been very much looking forward to tonight's sociable, especially since that lawman of yours made it possible for me to be one of your escorts."

"But you can't go. Is that it, Doc?"

"Well, Jimmy Smythe's dad is here saying the little boy is coughing a lot. It might be nothing, but I'd better go check. With them living so far, there is no way I'll be back much before midnight. Kitty, I…"

"Oh Doc, don't say another word. Get going, a boy needs your help. Festus and I will have a good time."

Doc left with a smile. She took another sip of coffee. In truth going with the good-hearted hill man could turn out to be fun. Festus knew how to have a good time. However, without Doc around to ensure promptness, it might be best to find Festus and let him know exactly what time they should leave for the party.

She stepped outside and spotted him immediately, arms piled high with boxes, walking with a sweet-faced brunette. The look on Festus' face explained why he'd been keeping his boots polished and hair slicked back for the past 10 days. Her name was Cassie Wilson, and she'd moved in with her aunt and uncle a little over a week ago to look for seamstress work.

Festus set the boxes down in the back of Cassie's wagon.

"Thank you Festus, and thank you for all the other times you've carried things and opened heavy doors for me." She giggled, "It's almost like you appear by magic."

"Aw now." He rolled back on his heels and blushed with pleasure, "Thar ain't no need ta be thankin me."

"Well, I am grateful. You know Festus, tonight is the sociable that everyone's been talking about. I'm going with my aunt and uncle. Will I see you there?"

Festus nodded energetically, "Ya surely will. I'll be with a couple a friends. I'll look fur ya."

Cassie drove off with a smile and Festus whistled as he walked away. Kitty shook her head. Things had suddenly changed again. If as planned, Festus and Doc had taken her to the sociable, it would look like one thing. Festus escorting her alone would look like something else entirely, particularly to someone new in town like Cassie Wilson. She'd get the wrong idea, especially because Festus had already told her he was going with a couple of friends. If he showed up with an attractive woman, an explanation would be – well – complicated.

She went after Festus and followed him into the marshal's office.

"Howdy, Miss Kitty. Ah, didn't see ya was behin me."

"Hello Festus, you seem to be in a good mood."

"Better 'n a hog in mud, Miss Kitty." He grinned, "What can ah do for ya?"

"Nothing Festus, I just wanted you to know that I won't need you to take me to the sociable tonight?"

"Ya, mean ya wanna go with jus Doc?" He looked genuinely perplexed.

She realized he hadn't heard that Doc had gone out of town, and decided not to mention it. "No Festus, it's just that I have a headache, so I won't be going at all."

"It's early, Miss Kitty. Betcha Doc can give ya sum powders or sumthin ta fix ya up fur later."

"Thanks Festus, but it's a bad one so I won't be going. You have a good time."

She turned and left knowing she'd done the right thing for Festus. Now he could go alone and be attentive to Cassie, dance with her, bring her food, maybe even take her home.

As she walked, disappointment swelled inside of her. Damn she wanted to go to that sociable, but women are not men, and a woman doesn't go to a sociable by herself. If she walked in alone she'd be a topic of conversation and surrounded by whispers, catty looks and curious stares. That was no way to have a good time. Why where there so many damn rules for women? It wasn't right. She was her own person, ran her own business, made her own decisions and paid her own expenses.

That night she tried to convince herself that an evening alone, reading and relaxing, would be wonderful. It wasn't. She felt gloomy and uneasy. She tried to read - first a book, then a magazine, then a newspaper but her mind kept wandering. Her eyes came to rest on a brightly colored piece of mail sticking up out of the trash. It was addressed to: _The Current Owner of the Long Branch Saloon, Dodge City, Kansas._ She'd barely looked at it before tossing it out. Now, out of boredom, restlessness and mild curiosity she plucked it from the trash. On the outside were big letters, WASO, and in smaller type - _western association of saloon owners._ She unfolded the fancy paper and read:

 **Are you serious about your business?**

 **Are you serious about finding the best suppliers around?**

 **Are you serious about making your saloon one of finest in the country?**

 **If the answer is yes, you are a true professional - a real businessman who should attend the WASO convention in St. Louis.**

 **It is a triennial (once every 3 years) event that you can't miss. Every SHREWD and SERIOUS saloon owner will be there trading ideas and meeting quality vendors of everything from beer to pianos.**

She set the ad down on her table. Her former partner, Bill Pence, had gone to those conventions. Personally she'd never given WASO a thought. Maybe it was about time she did. True, the ad assumed that serious professionals were men, but she was as good at business as any man, and as serious about it too.

So here she was riding the train to St. Louis to prove it.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Morning Dodge

Outside his office, Matt leaned back against the building and tugged his hat down to shield his eyes from the bright morning sun. Thoughts of Kitty swirled in his head. When he left for Kramer's trial he thought she understood. She was disappointed when he said he couldn't take her to the sociable, but when she learned why, she was adamant and vocal about her opinion. She said that Kramer was an evil man who had to be stopped and she wanted the vicious killer to get everything he deserved. A short time later she walked him to the stable and wished him luck. Now it seemed she was angry with him for going. It didn't make any sense.

"Marshal Matt Dillon."

Matt's head snapped up. He'd been so deep in thought he hadn't heard anyone approach. He pushed his hat back and found himself looking into the light brown eyes of a beautiful blond in her 20's. Her eyes brimmed with recognition, but he couldn't place her.

"M-a-tt." She drew his name out and big grin filled her face.

"By golly, I don't believe it, Missy Coleman, or should I call you by your given name Margarita?"

She laughed, "Missy, is fine for a few good friends. You're in that select group of course.

"What a surprise. What brings you to Dodge?"

"Well, I'm traveling and since I had an opportunity to stop here, I wanted to look in on the great and glorious Matt Dillon, US Marshal."

"Great and glorious sure doesn't apply to me." He gave a short laugh.

"You'd be surprised how your name is spoken. You have quite the reputation."

Matt nodded, "I have an idea how my name is spoken and believe me, lots of those words aren't fit for decent ears." He pushed open the door to his office, "Come on in and have some coffee."

Inside Missy took a sip of steaming coffee and her eyes widened. Matt laughed, "My deputy, Festus, makes it. It's always a surprise." He took a sip. "It's been worse."

She took a second swallow and nodded, "It's getting worse by the minute."

They burst out laughing and when their laughter died down, they met each other's eyes and starting laughing again.

The door banged open, "Mathew, the Smythes an Maxwells are at it agin …" Festus spotted Missy and quickly yanked off his hat. "Sorry, Matthew. Ah didn't know yah was havin a meetin."

Missy extended her hand, "My name's Margarita. You must be Festus, the maker of this fine coffee."

Matt swallowed a smile, "Festus what's this about the Smythes and Maxwells? Are they still arguing about a few chickens that don't respect property lines?

"Yep, same darn thang every couple a weeks."

"I'll head out there." Matt grabbed his hat and raised an eyebrow at Missy, "It's great and glorious work."

"Matthew, ya want me ta go along?"

"No need Festus." Matt leaned down towards Missy. "How about dinner tonight?"

"I'd like that Matt."

"I'll pick you up at 7:00. Are you staying at Ma Smalley's boarding house?"

"Yes, the stagecoach driver said it was the best place for ladies."

Kitty

Kitty arrived in St. Louis and took a hansom cab to the Mayfair Hotel. The Mayfair was expensive, but she chose it because it had a reputation for grandness and was right next door to the convention center. When the driver pulled up outside the hotel she wasn't disappointed. It was grand indeed. Everything from the ornate architecture to the doormen, in stylish red uniforms, seemed perfect. The cabby carried her luggage inside and Kitty walked across the lushly carpeted floor to the registration desk.

A bespectacled clerk looked up. "Can I help you Madam?"

"I would like a room. I'm here for the convention."

"For the convention?" He looked at her skeptically,

"Yes, the Western Association of Saloon Owners convention."

"Ah, so you're waiting for your husband? Since being employed here I've become familiar with couples who work together in business." He smiled for the first time. "I'm a modern thinking man and I think it's nice when a businessman allows his wife a place in his business."

"Actually, I own my own business. Now, I'd like a room, preferable one with a nice view."

Taken aback by her statement and her forthright tone, he grumpily reached up and grabbed a key from a rack. "Room 412, on the 4th floor of course, the ladies floor.

She lifted an eyebrow, "ladies floor?"

"Yes, for ladies who are here alone. They can feel safe and secure, and the rooms are - cozier and homier than our other rooms."

"You mean smaller and plainer, yet I'm sure the price is the same that a man would pay for a larger, more attractive room."

He shrugged and dangled the key in front of her face.

"Never mind." She stormed away.

The cabby who'd carried her luggage was still in the lobby. He'd overheard the conversation and looked at her sympathetically. She went over, "Do you have any ideas about a good hotel?"

"Well, there is the Longwood Hotel for Ladies. Lot's of fine ladies stay there and seem to like it."

She let out a sigh. "Let's give it a try."

He drove her to around the corner to the Longwood. It was a plain granite building, but once inside Kitty was shown to a bright, spacious, tastefully decorated room, with a view of a garden. The only drawback was that the hotel, which was for women only, ensured respectability with a strictly enforced curfew and a 'no visitors' rule. Kitty decided that she didn't plan to stay out late and wouldn't be having visitors, so the Longwood was preferable to paying a high price for a small, drab room in the Mayfair. She settled into her room, freshened her hair and make-up, changed into an attractive blue dress and headed off to the convention.

Outside the convention hall, she stood off to the side to watch unnoticed and get a feel for things. A parade of jovial, back-slapping men walked by and she wondered if she'd be the only woman there. After a few minutes she pushed through the heavy doors and almost gasped at the vastness of the room. Under enormously high ceilings, salesmen sat at tables on one side of the room eager to make deals to supply liquor, beer, glassware, chairs, tables, pianos, and anything else a saloon might need. Saloon owners were spread throughout the huge room. Some were bargaining with vendors, others were helping themselves to a buffet of ham sandwiches, corn on the cob and pickles, and others stood in small groups talking. Kitty looked around figuring out how to best fit in. She spotted two women across the room and thought meeting them would be a good start. She smiled and headed their way. The women, at least 30 years older and 40 pounds heavier than Kitty, glared with open hostility. Each set a plump hand on a man's arm and Kitty spotted their wedding rings. She immediately understood that the women were with their husbands and she was considered a threat. She sighed and shook her head.

"You are a pretty one." A male voice broke into her thoughts and Kitty turned towards it. A stocky man in his 40's smiled into her breasts.

She crossed her arms. "Mister, I'm here to find suppliers. Do you have any to recommend? If not we're done."

"That's not very friendly of you." He snickered, "I know women, and a woman like you is here for one thing. Where are you staying princess, and what's your room number?

She looked him in the eye. "I own a saloon, mister. It's a good one, but I'm here to make it better. If you want female companionship, I suggest you try the other two women who are here."

He looked across the room at the two large, scowling women who were clinging to men, and angrily stomped off.

"Nicely done." A tall, handsome grey-haired man walked towards Kitty. "You certainly put him in his place." He extended his hand. "Frank Hardy." She shook his hand with a smile, "Kitty Russell."

Frank looked around the room, "You know, the saloon business is tough for anyone. It must be really tough for a woman, especially a woman as young and beautiful as you. Are you the sole owner of your establishment?"

"As a matter of fact I am."

"Well, that is something to be admired and respected."

"Thank you Mr. Hardy."

"Still, it must be terribly hard for a woman. You know, an idea just came to me. Maybe, just maybe, I can be of some service to you. I'm quite good at handling things that ladies shouldn't have to worry about."

"And what would those things be, Mr. Hardy?" She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Please, call me Frank. Can I call you Kitty?"

"Miss Russell will do, now what things should ladies not have to worry about, Mr. Hardy"

"Oh finances, things like that. I could take all that off your hands. All you'd have to worry your pretty little head about is keeping customers satisfied."

Kitty met Hardy's eyes, "I find taking care of my finances, in my saloon, no trouble at all. Mr. Hardy you have a lot to learn if you think women can't manage money. Good day." She smiled coolly and walked away.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty

Despite the insulting encounters and unwelcome atmosphere at the convention, Kitty was determined to maintain a professional demeanor. She moved around the hall with her chin held high, ignoring lecherous looks and whispered comments about a woman's place. As the day wore on, however, she felt she was gaining nothing but a pounding headache, and decided she'd had enough for one day. It was time to treat herself to dinner at a fine restaurant. She chose _Le Coq D'Or_ , a highly regarded establishment with large windows overlooking St. Louis Park. A maître de rushed over when she entered, but it took minutes for him to comprehend that – no she was not waiting for the rest of her party - no she was not waiting for a man - yes the lovely lady was dining alone. She caught the pitying look on his face as he led her to a small table in the back and wanted to yell out loud - _I want to dine alone, damn it._

She ordered Chicken Cordon Bleu with wild rice and asparagus, and a glass of white wine. As she waited for her meal she couldn't help but notice that men and couples who'd been seated after her were being served first, but she didn't let it bother her. She relaxed, took in the beautiful view and enjoyed the violin music wafting through the room. When her meal arrived she enjoyed every bite. She ordered a second glass of wine and feeling more relaxed, planned her approach to day 2 of the convention. Instead of a pretty dress she'd wear darker, plainer clothes and be more careful with her make-up. Too much and she'd wouldn't be taken seriously, too little she'd be ignored. She ordered a slice of lemon merengue pie and savored the sweetness of the merengue melting in her mouth. Tomorrow would be a better day.

Dodge

A little after 7PM Matt ushered Missy into Delmonico's and led her to the small table in the back.

"Matt, are you aware that everyone is watching us?"

"I guess they're wondering who you are. After all you are having dinner with, how did you put it, the great and glorious marshal - the man who makes sure that chickens learn about property lines."

"Now that can not be easy to do." Missy giggled, "I'm starved, let's order."

They both chose antelope stew. It was served quickly and they dug in laughing and talking. When they were finished Matt put his hand on Missy's, "This has been great. Should I walk you back to the boarding house or - we could take a late night ride. That is if you're not afraid of the dark."

"I am not afraid of the dark and I even know how to keep monsters away." She gave him a mock indignant glare and then laughed, "Let's go."

They walked to the stable and Matt chose a good-tempered mare for Missy to ride. They cantered off under the moonlight. It was past midnight when they got back. Matt walked Missy to the side entrance of the boarding house. It would be quieter than going in the front, and was closest to her room.

"Matt, that was wonderful. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"I have some things to take care of in the afternoon, but dinner for sure."

"Ah, great and glorious things?"

"Um, I think it's time to put that phrase to rest, don't you?"

She smiled and squeezed his arm. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The Next Morning - Kitty

Kitty walked into the conference room wearing a dark blue skirt and matching jacket. The ruffle of her high-necked white blouse spilled over the top to counteract the schoolmarm look. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, but some curls drifted down the sides lessening the severity of the look. She wore lipstick and a touch of rouge and hoped that she looked businesslike enough to be taken seriously, but attractive enough to be noticed.

As soon as she walked into the hall she saw the two men she'd had words with the day before. She calmly walked past them and went directly to the vendors lined up along the wall. Bargaining with them was the first order of business. She approached a beer supplier, but before she spoke an angry voice filled the room.

"You dirty, rotten liar."

Kitty turned and saw a tall, thin, 40ish man holding a shorter man by the collar.

The short but broad shouldered man sputtered. "Who you calling a liar."

"YOU."

The short man grimaced and shoved hard, freeing himself. "Becket you don't know what you're talking about.

"Stevie, you are a liar and a cheat." He grabbed the short man by the collar again and shook hard. "I heard you telling vendors not to do business with me. You called me a loser who doesn't pay up."

Stevie pushed Becket off again and sneered, "Liar, cheat, you never paid me what you owed me."

Becket turned red. "You're the liar and cheat, you were working for me and you stole my money to open your own saloon. Now you're trying to put me out of business." He took a step back, swung and punched Stevie squarely in the jaw.

Stevie staggered but regained his footing. He lurched towards Becket and kneed him in the groin. "You never proved that."

Becket gasped and doubled over, "No but it's true." Still doubled in pain he turned to the other saloon owners, who were all staring in shock. "You've all known me for years," he rasped. "You know he worked for me. He stole from me and he'll steal from you. His kind ruins everybody." The men started nodding and mumbling.

Stevie saw the owners siding with Becket and turned to the vendors, "I offer you good deals and warn you about cheaters, that's why they're out to get me. Help me."

The salesmen looked at one another. Stevie did treat them good, gave then cigars and everything. One by one they got to their feet.

Stevie grinned. Becket was incensed. He grabbed a bottle and smashed it over Stevie's head. Stevie howled – all hell broke loose. Punches flew, bottles sailed through the air, chairs were thrown, tables flipped. Chaos filled the room.

"Stop it, stop it you fools." The two large women were yelling at their husband to no avail.

A gunshot broke through the bedlam. Everyone froze. Another shot. Faces turned towards the sound.

Kitty had her derringer pointed towards the ceiling, "Let me through."

Mouths dropped at the sight of the beautiful redhead holding a gun.

"I said let me through." Her voice allowed no argument.

The men scurried back to clear a path and Kitty walked to the center of the room. She looked around and shook her head in disgust at the pointless damage. "It seems to me that these two here," she waved her gun towards Becket and Stevie, "have a personal problem. I suggest they leave and take care of it. The rest of us don't have skin in their game, we just want to make honest deals and talk business."

The two large women nodded forcefully making their double chins bounce. Their husbands sheepishly walked to their sides. Others muttered in agreement.

Kitty looked at Becket and Stevie. "You two are leaving this convention and not coming back. Go NOW."

Stevie and Becket meekly walked out side-by-side. Kitty put her gun back into her purse, "All right everyone, let's clean up this mess and get back to business.

All eyes were on her, but eyes filled with respect and admiration. She looked around. Things would be fine from here on out. She couldn't wait to tell Matt about how his gift of a derringer and lessons on using it had had unexpected benefits. The coming days of the convention were looking bright.

2 Days Later - Dodge

The past couple of days had been the most peaceful Matt had experienced in a long time. He hadn't had to leave town to track a criminal, testify at a trial, escort a prisoner to jail or anything else. Except for the dispute over chickens, no one made any trouble and his jail cells remained empty.

He sat on a grassy hill with Missy in mid-afternoon. She pushed a stray hair out of her eyes and looked at him. "It's funny how people fall in love, isn't it? I mean even if you don't want it to happen, there's no stopping it."

"That's true. There's a lot I hadn't been giving much thought to until you got here. Life can be so complicated."

"But it can also be simple in some ways. The first time I saw you, I knew I loved you."

"Ah, me too Missy, me too."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Dodge City

Delonico's was already getting crowded by the time Matt and Missy went in to have breakfast.

"Matt, let's grab the table in the back."

As soon as they settled into chairs Joe Delmonico appeared and filled their coffee cups. "Ma'am, do you want the usual?"

Missy looked up quizzically, but a slow smile spread across her face, "I guess I've been having the same breakfast every day since I got here. Thank you, that would be perfect."

"And I'll have what she's having." Matt took a sip of coffee.

"But." Missy put her finger in the air expectantly.

Joe smiled, "Big portions, right marshal?"

Matt laughed, "You said it before I could get the words out. Joe, I bet you could bring most folks exactly what they want without even asking.

The train from St. Louis to Dodge City slowed as it approached its destination. Kitty picked up her straw bag, and made her way towards the exit feeling tired but happy. The WASO convention had had its difficulties but was ultimately satisfying and even a bit exhilarating. By the end of the 4-day convention she'd gone from being disrespected and worse, to being accepted, respected and even admired. She was pleased with how things had played out but was very glad to be home.

The train lurched to a stop and she gripped the straw bag. It was packed with contracts with beer suppliers, liquor vendors, glassmakers and a piano roll supplier. In her opinion, all were good but fair deals. Sitting on top of the contracts was a small box, a gift for Matt that she could hardly wait to give him.

As she started down the stairs she looked over the small crowd of people waiting for friends and loved ones. She didn't see her tall cowboy. There was no reason she would, she hadn't sent word when she'd be back, in fact she hadn't communicated at all. Still, as irrational as it was, her heart sank a tiny bit and a shiver of fear ran through her. The thought she'd had on the trip out returned. What if Matt had been shot or stabbed – what if…? She shook herself to banish the thought. Matt was fine. She'd see him soon and invite him to dinner at her place. They'd spend time together, tell each other about their adventures and everything would be the way it should be.

She gripped the chain rail and walked down the steps onto the street. Her luggage had already been set on the ground, so she scanned the area for the boys who regularly hung around to earn a few pennies carrying suitcases.

Whichever way she looked, she saw and felt eyes boring into her. Fear for Matt gripped her again. Did the stares mean that something had happened to him? After a few seconds she decided no, this was something else. Some women were watching her with pity, but others were wearing knowing smiles and whispering. A few men looked at her with open curiosity, others found their shoes very interesting. She didn't know what to make of the attention she was drawing, but was sure it wasn't because Matt was injured or dead.

With nothing to do but proceed, she waved the Carter twins over. The 10 years olds were big and strong for their age and could manage her bags. Besides, their mother was a widow with many mouths to feed, and the twins were good boys who'd bring the money home. She knew they wouldn't carry her bags right into the Long Branch. They couldn't risk their mother hearing that they'd gone into a saloon.

The boys raced over.

"I'll pay you each a nickel to carry my bags to the Long Branch Saloon and set them down outside the door."

"Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am." Danny and Davy spoke in unison and picked up her bags.

She led the twins down Front Street ignoring the stares and whispers that followed her. When they got to the saloon the Carter twins dropped the bags in front of the door. They wordlessly accepted their payment and ran off. She watched them race back to the train station. Such good boys, with 4 younger siblings they'd had it hard since their pa died last year.

Kitty pushed through the batwing doors thinking she'd ask whoever was behind the bar to carry her bags upstairs. Then she'd go talk to Matt. The doors flapped shut behind her. Sam was behind the bar, but oddly didn't notice her. He was deeply engrossed in a conversation with Festus and Doc. She was surprised to see them in the saloon so early, and since they didn't notice her, she stood quietly and listened.

"Ah jus can't reckon what Matthew's thinkin or doin, spendin so much a his time with that thar blond lady. Ah mean breakfasts, dinners, moonlight rides. Mathew's actin like he's been spelled on. Now that I'm sayin it, I'm thinkin it's the gosh darn truth. I betcha that lady is a witchy witch, an Mathew's unda a spell. Ah'd bet my ole Aunt Thebe's last gold tooth on it."

Doc shook his head, "Now Festus, we don't know that anything is going on between Matt and the woman, no matter how much time they spend together."

Festus shook his head in disgust, "Doc, iffin ya can't see what's right unda ya nose, ya need doctorin for them thar eyes a yours. Right now, at this here very time, Matthew's in Delmonico's with that witchy witch."

"Festus, hold on. Doc, I know what you're saying." Sam was trying to keep a level head, "But the marshal has been spending a lot of time with the lady, and the town's buzzing about it. What do we say to Miss Kitty when she gets back?"

"No need to say anything. I've heard enough."

Three heads snapped towards the doors. Kitty stood just inside, hands on her hips and eyes blazing, "Sam, my bags are outside. Bring them upstairs. Please. Oh, this straw bags too. Please."

She stormed out.

Festus started to follow but Doc put a hand on this shoulder. "Festus, I don't know how this is going to play out, but we don't have control over any of it."

Kitty marched down the street kicking up dust and ignoring the stares and whispers that followed her. When she got to Delmonico's she hesitated outside the door for a second before bursting through. The restaurant went deadly quiet. She saw Matt at a back table with a beautiful blond and walked over, her face unreadable. Matt and Missy looked up. Matt smiled and got to his feet, "Kitty, I didn't know you were back."

"Obviously."

She glared at him - at Missy - and back at him. He kneaded his brows in puzzlement. "What's wrong?"

"You don't know?"

Missy looked at Kitty, glanced around the restaurant and looked back at Kitty with a slight smile on her face.

"Something funny?" Kitty's glare hardened.

Missy shook her head and spoke softly, "It's just that men can be oblivious to some of the things around them, but we women sometimes have that capacity too. I'm speaking of myself of course." She smiled and extended her hand. "My name's Margarita, please call me Missy. You're Kitty Russell. Matt's told me a lot about you. Please sit down."

Feeling slightly disarmed by Missy's words and finding Matt's look of confusion almost comical, Kitty stiffly lowered herself into a chair. Matt retook his seat. Kitty looked around. No one was moving or speaking and all eyes were upon them. She announced loudly, "I'd better hear some utensils at work, NOW."

Immediately the sound of soup being slurped and meat being cut was heard.

Kitty looked at Missy, "Well since Matt seems to have been struck speech, you start. I've been hearing a an awful lot of whispering."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you for reading and leaving comments. Guests who comment, I would answer each of you personally if I could. I do plan to continue to publish a chapter a day until the story is complete. On with the show.

Matt was stunned by Kitty's furious entrance into Delmonico's. Stunned in a way he'd been few times in his life. He'd noticed the citizens of Dodge watching when he was with Missy, but figured it was nothing more than idle curiosity. Couldn't a man spend time with woman without conclusions being drawn?

The look on Kitty's face filled him with panic, "I – I – Kitty - it's not what – I don't know what – it's not – it's just – it's…."

His voice petered out.

Missy glanced at Matt with a kind, but slightly amused smile before addressing Kitty, "You asked me to start so I will."

Kitty sat rigidly in her chair and nodded sharply, "Go on."

"I knew Matt many years ago. He and his parents were my next-door neighbors when I was very young. My earliest memories are from when I was about 3, and they are of Matt. He was my favorite 'big' person. I guess like a lot of young children, I didn't realize that a 10 year old wasn't exactly the same as an adult. Matt was a wonder in my life. He never got tired of answering my questions. He taught me how to climb trees, dig for worms and so many other things. When I told him that monsters lived under my bed and I was scared they'd come out at night, he didn't laugh at me they way other grown-ups did. Instead he gave me a magic stone to keep those monsters away.

She looked at Matt with a grin and pulled a white stone out of her skirt pocket. Its whiteness glistened in the air.

Matt chuckled. "I don't believe you still have that."

"It kept monsters away and out of my dreams, so when I outgrew believing in monsters, I started carrying it as a good luck charm. I always keep it with me."

Kitty absorbed what was being said, and observed the way Missy and Matt interacted.

Missy returned her focus to Kitty. "I think I was almost 4 and Matt was maybe 11 when he heard his pa was killed. I found him crying in my family's shed. It was scary and it made my heart hurt. It made my heart hurt in a way I'd never felt before, and have only a few times since. I went to him and put my arms around his neck. He held me tight and we cried together. If you'd asked me then, at that young age, why I was crying, I wouldn't have had the words to explain."

Matt whispered, "After that, you were the light in my life. Every day was a struggle filled sadness and worry. Your sweetness and laughter, even your silliness, gave me a reason to smile. You gave me hope that happiness was possible."

"Then maybe a year and half later your ma died. I was in your house when the doctor told you she'd passed. You made a sound. It was quiet and short, but it was the sound of pure grief. I will never forget that sound. It is seared into my soul. Soon after that you were sent off to live on some ranch. You gave me a hug before you left. I cried. You brushed my tears away with a thumb and asked me to give you a smile before you left. I plastered on the biggest smile I could manage."

Missy looked at Kitty, "The last time I saw Matt I was I guess about 5 and he was maybe 12. I never forgot him, but in the last few years I started hearing about him. So when I knew I'd be passing through Dodge to join my husband in Chicago, I decided to stop here and find out how he was. I mean how he really was. I needed to see what kind of person he'd become after suffering so much as a boy. I wanted to find out the things that aren't part of his reputation as a formidable lawman with a fast gun."

"Husband?" Kitty looked up.

"Yes, I've told Matt a lot about my husband, Kirk, and Matt's told me quite a lot about you."

"Kitty, Missy is a writer and her husband is a newspaper man."

"Matt, Kitty doesn't want to hear about me."

"Please tell." Kitty leaned forward, truly interested in this woman who'd been an important part of Matt's younger self.

Missy shrugged but spoke eagerly, "I always liked to write so I started submitting items to newspapers. I was absolutely sure that I could write pieces that were not only as good, but better than many that were being published. Nothing was accepted, even pieces that I knew were of a really high quality. For a time I didn't want to believe it was because I was a woman, but to test out that idea I started submitting pieces under the name Matt Coleman. The very first one I sent out was accepted, as was just about every one after that. The Denver Chronicle used so many of my pieces that the editor, Kirk Johnson, wrote saying he wanted to meet me. I avoided it for as long as I could, but he was insistent. I'll never forget the shock on his face when he saw that I was a woman, but his first words after hello were, 'Staff writers at my newspapers write under there own names. If you accept a job at the Chronicle, I expect you to do the same.' That's when I went back to writing under the name Margarita Coleman."

Kitty smiled, "And he became your husband."

"Yes, a year later and even though I'm Mrs. Johnson I still write under the name Margarita Coleman. Anyway, recently we felt we needed a change so we bought the Chicago Tribune. Kirk always dreamed of owning a newspaper. He went out there to set things up and I'm on my way to join him.

She leaned forward and put her hand on Kitty's, "Matt and I have a bond that is special because of our past. We spent hours catching up on where our lives have taken us and who the people are who make our lives matter. That's why I feel I know you al…"

The sound of gunshots rang out. Kitty and Missy looked up. Matt bolted from the table.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Matt heard gunshots coming from the street and jumped to his feet. His gun flew into his hand as he moved to the front of the restaurant, signaling everyone to stay put. He peered through the window and saw that the streets were totally empty. He pushed the door open and scanned the upper windows and rooftops before stepping outside.

Inside the restaurant no one moved. Missy's eyes followed Matt. She whispered to Kitty. "It could be an ambush."

Kitty shook her head, "Not likely." Voice steady and face calm, her heart was pounding. "Firing warning shots, and then ambushing Matt on Front Street in the middle of the day doesn't make much sense."

Missy looked at Kitty, amazed at her calm practicality. Then she saw through the mask. She noticed the tiny bead of sweat on Kitty's upper lip and the dark stillness in her eyes. She could feel Kitty's fear and dread. As a journalist, she was a woman of words, but as a person she understood that sometimes words were not adequate. She looked into Kitty's eyes and gently set her hand on top of hers. Kitty let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She met Missy's eyes and realized that she already had a deep trust in this woman who she'd met just minutes ago. "Let's move to the window to try and see what's happening."

They walked quietly, motioning everyone to stay where they were. No one moved.

Matt stood outside the restaurant with his gun drawn. There was not a soul to be seen. The air around him crackled. He didn't know who'd fired the shots, but whoever it was had a plan.

Two gunmen stepped out of the shadows, one dark-haired and mustached, the other blond and clean-shaven. Each had hold of one of the 10-year-old Carter twins, the boys who'd carried Kitty's bags. The dark-haired man stepped forward, his arm squeezed around Davy Carter's neck. "We knew those shots would get your attention Dillon." He pointed his gun at Davy's head. "Now throw your gun down nice and easy."

Matt studied the man's face. He looked familiar, but Matt couldn't place him.

"I said toss that gun on the ground." He pushed his gun against Davy's temple. The boy shook with fear and lost control of his bladder. Urine dripped down his legs. The gunman didn't notice or care. Matt tossed his gun into the dirt a few feet away.

"That's good marshal. Listen up, me and my partner work for a man that don't like losing. He lost because of you not too long ago and we're here to make sure it don't happen again."

Matt thought back to recent events. He'd testified at Jerry Kramer's trial, but Kramer had been found guilty and hung. He hadn't stayed for the hanging, but would have been notified if the man had escaped. Then it struck him, Richard Reyburn – the high priced lawyer who defended Kramer, the man who got witnesses to make mistakes and contradict themselves. His gut told him that was the man the gunman was talking about. It seemed Reyburn's uncanny ability to get witnesses to misspeak, was due to more than lawyering skills.

"You won't get away with this." Matt was still trying to place the gunman's face.

The blond man had been silent until now. He yanked Danny Carter forward. "Yes we will Dillon. We tried to catch you when you were riding to Hays, but you traveled too fast. Our boss wasn't happy, but he figures he'll have things all set for the next time he sees you. You'll say what he wants or something bad could happen to an innocent person in your town – maybe even another child."

"Let the boys go."

The dark haired man laughed, "Nope. Here's what's will happen next. We take these boys out of town. If anyone follows we'll kill both boys. Tomorrow at noon you can follow our trail. When you get to the boys, we'll be long gone. One of them will be alive, the other dead. We have to kill one so you understand what happens when things don't go our boss's way.

Davy and Danny couldn't move but saw the terror in each other's eyes. Danny turned a ghastly shade of green.

The dark gunman looked at his blond companion, "I'll mount up. Keep your gun on Dillon, he's known to be tricky bastard." The blond grinned and nodded. The dark haired man got on his horse, yanked Davy up in front of him and aimed his pistol at Matt.

"I've got Dillon covered. Go ahead and get yourself and the kid on your horse."

Matt's jaw clenched. Every fiber of his being wanted a chance to lunge for his gun.

The blond gunman holstered his gun and put a foot in the stirrup while still gripping Danny.

"NOOOOOOOOOO…."

The dark haired gunman's horse backed up frantically. A screaming woman with a pitchfork was running at him.

The woman yelled, "UGLY COME." A huge barking dog ran out of the alley.

The horse reared. The dark haired man gripped the reins with both hands. Davy Carter slipped out from under his captor's arms and ran.

The blond gunman froze in confusion for a split second. Danny felt the grip around his neck loosen and immediately ducked and ran.

The instant both boys were free, Matt lunged for his gun. The kidnappers went for theirs. Shots rang back and forth. When the dust cleared Matt's left shoulder was bleeding and the two gunmen were face down in the dust.

Matt quickly picked up the guns lying in the dirt and hurried over to Edith Carter. She was kneeling in the street, the pitchfork beside her. Her twin sons were at her side, and a huge, panting mutt was running in circles around her.

"Ma'am, are you all right? " He took her by the arm and helped her to her feet.

"Yes, marshal. I just slipped and fell." She brushed back her hair and blinked to keep from crying. Tears were a rare thing for her.

"Ma'am that was a mighty brave thing you did."

"A mother's move. My boys were not being taken from this town by the likes of those two."

"Ma?" Davy's voice was trembling, "Ma, I was so scared I wet myself. I'm ashamed."

"Ma I almost threw up. I'm real embarrassed."

"Boys, I'm sure the marshal will agree that there's no shame in being afraid as long as you act when the time comes. Isn't that right marshal?"

"It sure is Mrs. Carter. Now, about that dark haired man, I finally realized why he looked familiar. His name's Wilson and he's wanted dead or alive. There's rewards money. I'll be sure you get it.

"Marshal, you're the one who shot him."

"Mrs. Carter you're the one who stopped him. Now, how about I drive you and the boys home?"

"Thank you marshal, but you are bleeding." She lightly touched his left arm. "We'll make it fine. My other little ones are waiting, so I'd best be going." She whistled and pointed to her wagon. Ugly, circled around her and jumped into the back. Edith and her twins climbed in and drove off.

Matt went back to the bodies lying in the dirt. The wanted man, Max Wilson, was dead.

Doc was kneeling beside the blond. He looked up as Matt approached and quickly assessed the marshal's condition. "Your arm's bleeding but it doesn't seem too bad. I don't want it to get infected though so I have to clean and bandage it.

"It will keep some Doc, how's he?" Matt nodded at the blond.

"Bad chest wound, he could make it. At this point, I don't know."

"Keep him alive Doc. I need to hear him say the name of the person he's working for and sign a statement. I'm real sure about who it is, but my believing it won't hold up in court. I'll get some men to carry him up to your office."

Matt took a deep breath and looked around. People were flowing onto the street, and Kitty was hurrying towards him with Missy hanging back.

"You OK, Cowboy?" She pointed to his shoulder

He nodded, "It just has to be cleaned and wrapped." He took a step towards her, "Look Kitty, I don't know what - how to – well I…"

"Matt, I know you have a lot to deal with right now, and you need to have that shoulder looked after. Come see me upstairs when you can. We have a lot to talk about. In the meantime Missy and I have some things to talk about too.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Tongues were wagging after the dramatic scene on Front Street, even though no one had heard the words exchanged by the marshal and the gunmen. Some people had watched from windows, others hadn't seen a thing, but everyone had an opinion. Of course Mrs. Carter's pitchfork charge and Matt's speed with his gun, were greatly commented upon as were the possible motives of the gunmen. Speculation was rampant.

Kitty and Missy had watched things unfold from inside Delmonico's but decided that until they got the facts from Matt, it was senseless to try and put the puzzle pieces together. Besides they had other things to discuss.

Missy set a chair next to the desk in Kitty's office and looked around as she sat down. The room was small, but the 2 vivid landscapes on the wall, the elegant brass lamp on the desk and the leather bound ledgers neatly lined up on the shelf, gave the room a distinctive style. A style that matched the strong, competent and beautiful woman who occupied the office.

Kitty got a bottle of brandy from the bottom draw of her desk and filled two glasses. "Is there a reason you wanted to talk here, Missy? I don't mind, but my office is nothing special."

"I believe it is special. How many women can say she has an office of her own? And I really admire the way you've made it truly yours."

"Thank you, I appreciate that." She handed Missy a glass of brandy. "Will you have an office in Chicago at the Tribune?"

"Yes, a small one. I'll be writing articles but will also be the assistant editor. That means in some areas, I'll be giving assignments to writers and editing their work." Missy sighed, "I admit I'm nervous about that. Those writers will no doubt be men and I'm not sure they'll take kindly to a female boss. Kitty, you have men working for you, how has that been?"

Kitty took a sip of brandy and gave the question some thought. "I've had to prove myself more than once. Frankly, not only to men but to women too. A man named Bill Pence owned this place when I wandered in looking for work as a saloon girl. Once I had a job, I went out of my way to show him that I was good with numbers and at keeping track of inventory. Little by little he started having me fill out order forms and do the bookkeeping. When I had enough money to buy a partnership, he was ready to ease out of those areas entirely. Then, the first problems I had were with the other girls. Some thought I was getting uppity and didn't want to take orders from me. Others thought they could get away with anything because we were friends. I soon found out that mixing friendship with being a boss can be tricky. I ended up having to fire one girl, and that was hard. As for the men, well some of the bartenders didn't like being told what to do by a woman, and one of them quit." Kitty saw the serious look Missy's face and offered an encouraging smile. "But, as time went on I did a lot of the hiring, so by the time I bought Pence out, everyone here was used to having me as a boss."

Missy nodded. "I'll behave professionally, work hard and do my job well. If I lose a writer because I'm a woman, so be it. Maybe I can even encourage some female writers. Kirk has a lot of confidence in me. That helps enormously."

Kitty refilled their glasses. "Matt has always had a lot of confidence in me. He believed in me before I did."

The women sipped their drinks in silence. They thought about their lives and what they'd learned about each other. Kitty set her glass down. "Missy, I'm jealous of you, but I have no reason to tear your hair out so it's not very satisfying!"

Missy laughed. "Jealous of me – why? I knew Matt when I was a child, and I have a husband who I'm in love with. Matt is deeply in love with you. You must know that."

"I do know that." Kitty gathered her thoughts. "It's – it's just that you were there for Matt at a terrible time in his life. You gave him comfort and joy. I wish I…." Kitty's voice petered out. She felt she was making no sense.

"Oh Kitty, I know what you're saying. Nothing is more special than being there for the one who is in your heart. At a tender young age, Matt was in my heart in a way I will treasure forever. I hope and believe that what we gave each other helped us to become the people we are. We shared one kind of love, but the love that you have when you're young opens your heart to be able to love in other ways. I know from what Matt's said, and even not said, that his love for you is boundless. And now you are the one who is there for Matt, and he is there for you. Just like Kirk and I are there for each other.

Kitty smiled, "I hope Kirk knows he's a lucky man, because you are a special woman. I'm sure you are a special writer too, because lady you know how to put thoughts into words."

Missy smiled, "You're pretty special yourself and now that I know you I don't want to lose you. We have to write to each other, and you and Matt have to visit us in Chicago. Kirk and I will visit you here.

"Yes." Kitty lifted her glass, "To friends."

They clinked glasses and downed the last bit of brandy. Missy stood, "I'd better go. I have to pack and get a telegram off to Kirk. I'm leaving on the 8:00AM stage. In the meantime, I believe you'll be spending time with the great and glorious Marshal Matt Dillon." Missy giggled, "He hates when I say that, but it's fun to tease him."

Matt

Matt paced back and forth in the telegraph office waiting for a response to a wire he'd sent to Wells Fargo about Max Wilson, the man Edith Carter ran at with a pitchfork. The reward for Wilson was $800. Matt squeezed his throbbing left shoulder. He'd hastily tied a bandana around it to stop the bleeding and was annoyed that a bullet graze was bothering him so much.

"Marshal Dillon, here it is." The clerk happily waved a piece of paper.

Matt grabbed it: _Telegram received from US Marshal acceptable evidence of Max Wilson's death. Dodge City Bank will be wired reward within 24 hours. Bank will release $800 to Marshall Matt Dillon to disburse._

Matt tucked the good news in his pocket and hurried off to Doc's, hoping the blond man was still alive and would name the lawyer, Richard Reyburn as his boss.

Doc heard Matt's footsteps and opened the door before he knocked, "It's about time you got up here. That shoulder's probably infected."

"Never mind that Doc. How's the patient?"

Doc led Matt to the examination table, "Sit and I'll tell you while I clean that wound." Doc untied the bandana that Matt had wrapped around his arm. "It looks like he's going to make it. I'll let you see him after I finish with you."

"My arm's just grazed, Doc."

"A graze can get infected." Doc worked quickly but carefully. Finally he tied off the clean bandage. All right. Go on in."

Matt walked into the back room with Doc close behind. The man was flat on his back, deadly pale but awake and alert.

"What's your name?"

"Clay"

"Clay what?"

"Just Clay."

"All right Clay, who are you working for?

"Seems you think you know."

"I think I do, but I want you to say his name, then I'll want you to sign a statement. Co-operation is your best option, it might cut down your jail time."

"Maybe it's my best option, maybe not. You see, I've always had good luck – unbelievable luck. That's why my partner ended up on a wanted poster and I didn't. You never know what can happen with a man who's as lucky as me." Clay closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

Matt shook his head and left. Doc followed.

"Doc, can he get out of bed?"

"Are you kidding, he can't even sit up."

"All right. I'll be back tomorrow to talk to him again.

"Fine, but Matt, you get some rest you've lost some blood.

"Thanks Doc, I will."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Later That Night

Kitty went behind the bar to help Sam dry glasses. After all the excitement earlier in the day she expected a busy night at the Long Branch, but business turned out to be unusually slow. Sometimes there was no predicting what got people drinking.

A little while ago, with just 2 customers in the place, she'd told the girls to take the rest of the night off. Now, unless things picked up in the next couple of minutes, she'd close for the night and send Sam home too. It was just as well. Closing early tonight suited her. It would give her time to go upstairs and get ready for Matt. They had a lot to talk about, and her conversation with Missy had reminded her how lucky she and Matt were to have each other. She wanted the atmosphere to be just right.

She looked around the room as she dried another glass, and tried to remember the last time the Long Branch had been so quiet. Out of nowhere she heard a loud growling rumble. She quickly realized it was her stomach and sheepishly glanced around. Either no one heard or, more likely, the few people who were there resisted laughing. Either way she realized that the 2 hard-boiled eggs she'd had hours ago wasn't much of a dinner, which meant there was another advantage to closing early. It would give her time to put a meal of sorts together for herself and Matt. He wouldn't have had time to eat since the shootings, and was probably even hungrier than she.

She gave Sam a quick nod. He grinned and starting stacking chairs on tables. The 2 remaining customers took the hint and downed the beers they'd been nursing along. Sam helped lock up and went home whistling, glad to be off duty early. Kitty went into the kitchen and put some cold, fried chicken legs on a plate. She added some slabs of buttered bread, a few carrots and the 2 hard-boiled eggs that were left over from the lunch spread. She put her hands on her hips and smiled. It wasn't _Le Coq D'Or,_ but it would do. She set the plate on a tray, added a pitcher of beer and 2 mugs, and went upstairs. Humming to herself, she changed into a light blue negligee and was putting on a matching robe when the familiar sound of Matt's footsteps brought a smile to her lips. She waited expectantly and was surprised to hear a soft knock on the door instead of a key in the lock.

"It's open Matt." He stepped inside and shut the door behind him, but didn't move.

Seeing his hesitation she stepped towards him, "You didn't use your key?"

"I-I didn't know if you were still upset with me. With the way you left for the convention and the whispering you heard about Misty and me, I wasn't sure if – well - I didn't want to make assumptions."

"Oh Matt." She reached up and touched his cheek. "Next time use your key. We have a lot to tell each other, but I understand about Missy, and I think she's wonderful. I'm not upset. I am so very glad to see you."

He visibly relaxed and used his right arm to pull her closer.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged hard. Her head pressed against his shoulder and he winced slightly. She quickly stepped back.

"I'm so sorry, Matt. I forgot about your shoulder. How is it?"

"Fine, it's just a graze. Doc cleaned and wrapped it."

"A graze can smart pretty good." He shrugged and she knew she'd entered territory he didn't like to dwell on. With no further comment she led him to the table. "My guess is you're at least as hungry as I am. Let's dig in." She sat beside him and they each grabbed a chicken leg. Matt wiped his mouth with a napkin pleased to find things between them so easy and natural. "Kitty, I still don't know what I did wrong with the sociable and all. I mean, when I left for Hays you didn't seem angry."

"Matt, you didn't do anything wrong, not really. I understood that you had to get to that trial. There were just things that started bothering me, like not being about to go a sociable alone if I wanted to. I reached a point where I felt I had to prove I was a capable, accomplished woman who could do things on her own."

"Kitty, I've always known that. You are one of the smartest, most able people I know. Who'd you need to prove those things to?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the world, maybe myself. Right now I want to be sure that you know that I love you and I want us to be us."

"I want that too."

She smiled, "Matt, I have so much to tell you about that convention." She took another hungry bite and chewed, "There's a lot I want to hear about too. I don't know what happened at Kramer's trial or who those 2 gunmen were who tried to take the Carter twins. Fortunately, we have the whole night to talk about it all." She stopped and smiled slyly, "And maybe even do a few other things."

He gave her a deadpan stare, "Besides talk, I can't imagine what we could think of to do." Kitty laughed and Matt suddenly remembered something. "Before we say anything else, I want to give you the gift I brought back from Hays." He fished into his pocket and Kitty looked at him with pleased expectation. A knock on the door broke the moment.

They looked at each other and sighed, so much for having the whole night. The knock grew louder and more insistent.

Kitty frowned, "Who is it?"

"It's Doc - I want – I'm looking for – I wondered if – damn I need see Matt now and I know he's here."

Matt crossed the room in two strides knowing Doc wouldn't come to Kitty's for him without a good reason. "Doc what is it?"

"Matt, I don't know how it happened. It's unbelievable. It's impossible. It's – it's …"

"What Doc, what?"

"The blond man, Clay, he's gone."

"Gone?" Matt's eyes widened, "You said he couldn't even sit up, how could he be gone?"

"I don't know Matt, I wish I did. He was sleeping soundly so I went to Delmonico's for a quick bite. When I got back his bed was empty. I just don't see how a man in his condition could get up and walk out."

Matt looked at Doc for a moment before answering, "Unless he had help."

Doc ran his hand across his mustaches, "You have some idea about that?"

"I do. Let's go."

Matt grabbed his hat. "Kitty, you make sure you're locked in here. Clay may be as desperate as a wounded animal, but if I'm right about this, his accomplice is even more dangerous. There's no telling who they'll go after."

"I'll lock up tight Matt, I promise. You don't have to worry about me."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

"You're bleeding on my new suit. First I lose a button and now this."

Clay, ghastly pale and bent over with pain, spoke through gritted teeth. "You shouldn't have worn a damn new suit." He was leaning heavily against his companion. "Slow down, unless you want to kill me."

"I do not kill, my hands are clean. Besides, I got you out of there didn't I? All you have to do is provide a bit of help and I'll get you to a doctor in another town. If you don't, I'm afraid that I'll have to leave you to bleed to death in a back alley."

"You said you don't kill."

"I don't. You would die from the chest wound that was inflicted in a shoot out."

"Very lawyerly thinking."

"Yes, and I am quite a good lawyer." Richard Reyburn half supported, half carried Clay down a dark alley. "There's an empty warehouse nearby. We'll go inside to sit and talk."

Inside the dark building, Clay slid down onto the floor and grunted in pain as he leaned against the wall. Reyburn tried to brush the blood from his jacket and shook his head. "This suit is ruined. Oh well, I just have to accept it. Now, let's get down to business. First, did you sign anything for Dillon, a statement about me perhaps?"

"Nope. I never even mentioned your name, but I think he suspects it's you."

"That would be speculation on his part. If you didn't say or sign anything, we will go back to our original goal of finding a way to control Dillon. My clients pay a high price, and part of my service is being sure that witnesses cooperate. Now, in my experience, a good way to get to a man is by threatening his wife. I didn't take that route with Dillon because he isn't married. I want to re-visit the idea. Clay, you've been in town for a while. Does the marshal have a woman who is special to him? I mean very, very special.

"I hear tell he does and she's quite a looker too."

"Good, we'll pay her a visit. I assume you know where to find her."

"Yep."

Doc's Office

Matt pointed to a few faint bloodstains on the floor. "Doc, it doesn't look like he was bleeding too bad."

"Not now maybe, but if he moves around those stitches will loosen and he'll bleed a lot more. If his stitches get pulled out, he'll bleed like a stuck pig."

"Look here Doc." Matt picked up a button. "I'd bet a year's salary that this belongs to a lawyer named Richard Reyburn."

"Matt, a lawyer like Reyburn makes more money in a week than you do in a year. That button might be worth something."

"I'll keep that in mind when I have him in jail."

Kitty

Kitty sat alone in her room. In just seconds she'd gone from being happier than she'd been in weeks to being filled with uncertainty and dread. She stood and paced. Matt had told her to stay locked in, but she wondered if she should go downstairs to make sure that all the doors were securely locked. She debated with herself and finally decided that it would be best to go and check all the doors. She carefully walked down the steps into the dark saloon. The total quiet gave her goose bumps. She lit a lamp and went to the front door to check the locks. Both the bottom and top locks were secure. She went into her office to make sure the door that led to the back alley was also locked. To her surprise it wasn't, although she could have sworn Sam had told her he'd locked it. She was about to open the door and take a quick look outside, but Matt's words of warning stopped her. Instead she quickly locked the door, left her office, closed the outer door and locked that one too. After a last look around she hurried back upstairs. Inside her suite she locked the door behind her and put the chain lock across the top for good measure. She let out a deep breath and sat down at the table. The remains of the meal were still there, but she was too nervous to eat and took a sip of beer. A strange squeak startled her and she jumped. Not daring to take a breath she listened carefully and heard nothing more. She took another sip of beer and tried to relax.

Missy

Missy got to the telegraph office just as it was closing for the night, but the good-natured clerk stayed late so she could wire her husband her travel plans. Once the message was sent, Missy thanked the clerk profusely and stepped out into the darkness. She walked quickly through the empty streets to get to the boarding house. When she turned off Front Street she realized she was at the back of the Long Branch and looked up at Kitty's window. The light was on. She stopped for a moment. It would be wonderful to have another conversation with her new friend before leaving in the morning. She shook her head. Matt was certainly up there and although visiting with them both would be fun, they deserved time alone. She smiled ruefully. She'd been so wrapped up in talking to Matt about the past, finding out about his life and telling him about hers, that she truly hadn't noticed the gossip going on around them. She felt foolish, but was glad that no real harm had been done. With a last glace at Kitty's window she continued on her way. She got to the boarding house and saw that all was quiet so went around to the side entrance. Eager to relax for the night she went into her room.

"Well you certainly are a looker." A well-dressed, corpulent man stood across the room smiling.

Missy blinked in disbelief.

"Close the door, please."

She was about to refuse but saw Clay seated next to the door. He had a hand on his chest wound, but his other hand held a pistol pointed straight at her.

Missy tried to assume the calm demeanor she imagined Kitty would have and closed the door. "What do you want with me?"

"I am going to control Matt Dillon through you."

Missy was stunned and something Matt had said to her about Kitty sprang to mind, _We try to be discreet. There are men who'd hurt her to get to me. That's not easy to live with._

She kept her voice as steady as she could, "How do you plan to use me to get to the marshal?"

"Hmm, I haven't quite figured out the details. You see I thought that Clay, and the dear departed Max Wilson, would get to the marshal by using a couple of innocent children. They failed, that's why I had to step in." A smile slowly spread across his face, "I just got an inspired idea – a scar. We will give you a scar for the marshal to see every day. It will be a constant reminder to behave when I question him in court. He'll know that if he doesn't, there will be other scars." Reyburn laughed, delighted with his genius. He reached into his pant's pocket, "Clay, I have a pocketknife. Carve out a nice piece of flesh."

"Reyburn, you've paid me a lot of money to do a lot of things, but I ain't cutting up no lady."

"Yes you are, or you're a dead man."

Matt

Matt stood on Front Street holding up a lantern. Doc stood beside him. Festus was on one knee examining bloodstains. "Matthew, these spots don't lead nowheres." He stood, "Thar's splotches here and thar but not enough to make a trail to follow. Matthew, ya seem kinda sure that thar lawyer, Reyburn is behind this."

"I am sure Festus. I'm also sure he wants to control me, and he'll figure out the best way to do that."

The three men looked at each other. Horror spread across their faces and they said one word. "Kitty." They raced off to the Long Branch.

"Kitty, Kitty." Matt clamored up the back stairs of the saloon followed by Festus and Doc. He was yanking a key from his pocket when the door swung open. "Matt, what's wrong? Doc, Festus what's going on?"

"Kitty, there's a lawyer named Reyburn who wants to get to me. I think he'll go after you to do it." He stepped into the room. "Clay's probably been lurking around town for a few days, he might have heard rumors about …" He stopped. Kitty's eyes widened. They had the same thought.

"Matt, he may have heard rumors about you and Missy."

Matt took off before her words hit the air. Festus and Doc followed with Kitty close behind.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Before the next chapter I wanted to thank: Pam, Sarah, Cbloomer, gunsmokefan, JustaGuest, Phoenix and all the other guests who posted comments. I would respond to you individually if I could. On with the show.

Richard Reyburn held out his pocketknife and stepped closer to Clay. "Now, you do a little whittling or I have to let you die. Let's get to it. I'll take your gun and hold it on the lady while you do a bit of cutting. Not the face mind you, a nice scar on her neck would be perfect. Dillon can imagine that the face would be next."

"No, I told you won't cut into the lady."

"I'm not telling you to kill her, and you've killed lot's of people."

"Reyburn, you don't know anything about it. When I shoot people dead their eyes go blank. When I burn them in their houses I don't even see them. This is different. She'll be looking at me."

"That's ridiculous." Reyburn was clearly exasperated, "Do you really mean you'd be willing to shoot her dead, but you won't carve into her."

Clay considered Reyburn's words. "I reckon that's right. If I cut her up, I'll never be able to forget her eyes."

"Well killing her won't serve my purpose nearly as well as giving her a scar. Come, come, I'll pay you an extra $200 dollars."

Clay was about to answer when a wave of weakness sweep over him. The steady loss of blood was taking a toll, and the pain in his chest was getting worse. He tried to take a deep breath and struggled to keep a firm grip on the gun he was holding. He looked at Reyburn's stubborn stare and knew he had to make a choice.

"I'm not cutting her Reyburn." Clay moved his aim from Missy to the lawyer. "So, I'm letting her go. Go on lady, leave."

Missy looked at Reyburn and moved towards the door.

"NO." Reyburn couldn't let her go. She'd seen him. In a flash he wrenched the gun from Clay's hand and shoved him in his chest wound. Blood flowed and Clay's head rolled back. Reyburn pointed the gun at Missy. She froze. He smiled, "Well, things haven't gone as I planned, but I will make do. It's pretty simple really. I'll shoot you and leave the gun in Clay's hands. By the time you're found, I'll be gone and no one will know I was here."

"I know you're in there Reyburn. Give up." Matt was outside the door.

Reyburn froze in shock. How on earth did Dillon know he here? He was damned tired of that lawman.

"It's over, Rayburn"

The lawyer assessed the situation and quickly decided there was no elegant way out. The window at the end of the room opened out onto the back yard. It was the only escape route. With the gun trained on Missy he back up towards the window. Feeling unsure, he nervously looked behind him to see how far he had to go, and gauge the size of the window frame.

The instant Reyburn's head was turned Missy pulled a white stone from her pocket and threw with all her might. It hit Reyburn squarely in the temple with a thud.

"Aaah." He staggered sideways, letting his gun droop down.

Missy grabbed the doorknob and swung the door wide open, careful to hide behind it.

Reyburn looked up and saw Matt's large frame filling the doorway. He lifted his gun to fire. Matt fired first and the lawyer he crumbled to the ground. Matt hurried to the body. Doc, Festus and Kitty followed him into the room.

Matt knelt beside Reyburn, "He's dead. The bullet went through his heart."

"What heart?" Missy knelt beside Matt and picked the white stone up from the floor. Matt saw the red indentation on the side of Reyburn's head.

"That was a risky move, Missy."

She stood and slipped the stone into her pocket. "Not really, you gave me a stone to keep monsters away and it worked."

Matt smiled and looked across the room at Doc who was hovering over Clay. "Doc, is he dead?"

"Amazingly no, he's breathing. Festus, go get some men to carry him up to my office. Kitty would you get some clean cloths for me real quick? You know where Ma keeps them."

"Right away Doc."

"I'll come help." Missy joined Kitty. The women's eyes met. Kitty squeezed her friend's hand and they hurried from the room.

The Next Morning

Matt and Kitty were outside the stage depot with Missy when the 8AM stagecoach pulled in. Missy smiled at them with tears in her eyes. "You both mean so much to me." She kissed Kitty on the cheek and then looked up at Matt, "Great and glorious Marshal Dillon, I'm glad we are in each other's lives again."

He shook his head, "You are never going to give up on calling me that, are you?"

"Probably not."

He took her by the shoulders and looked down at her. He would always love the child that he still saw in her eyes, but now he could treasure the friendship of the woman she'd become. "Kitty and I will stay in touch. We'll all visit each other. In the meantime, good luck with the newspaper. We'll be reading it.

Missy smiled, "Thank you. I'm hopeful. I've had my struggles, but when I think about my life so far, I realize that my luck has been pretty darn good. I have work I enjoy and Kirk is wonderful man who respects what I do. Oh, and I have a magic stone to keep monsters away." She pulled the stone from her pocket and held it up with a grin.

Kitty smiled. "You and I have a lot in common."

"We sure do. You run a first rate business and you're with a fine man. As for a magic stone – I don't think you need one." Missy laughed, "Matt gave you a derringer!" Kitty and Matt joined her laughter and Missy climbed into the stagecoach. After a final wave goodbye she settled back in her seat and the coach took off.

Matt and Kitty watched the stage disappear and started walking away.

"Marshal, Marshal Dillon, a word with you please." The bank president, Mr. Bodkin, was walking as fast as he could without breaking into an undignified run.

"Good morning Mr. Bodkin. What can I do for you?"

"I just got a wire from Wells Fargo saying that I'm to release $800 in reward money to you. You can come to the bank and sign for it any time."

"Thank you." The banker hurried away. Kitty did her best not to look disappointed, "I guess that means you'll be gone all day delivering the money." She sighed and shook her head, "It's not that I don't want Mrs. Carter to get it, and get it soon, I really do, it's just…."

"I know. The way things turned out last night, we had no time together."

"That's for sure. I spent most of the night with Missy. I was glad to. She was trying to hide it, but she was pretty shaken up. You spent the night dealing with the Reyburn's body, helping Doc with Clay and writing a preliminary report while the details were still fresh in your head." She sighed, "It was a long night for both of us, but not with each other."

Matt looked at her with a slight smile. "Here's an idea. How about driving out to the Carter farm with me to deliver the money? On the way back we can stop by Silver Lake and have a picnic."

A smile lit Kitty's face and she starting walking even as she was speaking. "I'll get food from Delmonico's and a bottle of Champaign from the saloon. You get the money from the bank, and a horse and rig. We'll meet at the stable." She was halfway down the street before Matt could answer.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours after Kitty rushed off to get a picnic basket from Delmonico's, she and Matt reached the Carter farm. Matt stopped the carriage several yards from the house and looked around. Most of the farmland was untended, rusty tools leaned against a dilapidated shed and the house was sorely in need of repairs.

Matt shook his head. "This place sure needs a lot of work. There's a nice little vegetable garden over there and a few healthy looking chickens, but other than that everything's pretty run down. $800 is going to go a long way."

He spotted Mrs. Carter carrying a large basket of laundry to the clothesline on the side of the house. He started to drive the buggy closer but Kitty put a hand on his wrist to stop him from flicking the reins. She knew quite well that Mrs. Carter was strongly anti-saloon. That awareness was why, when she hired the Carter twins to carry her luggage from the train, she had them drop everything outside the Long Branch instead of asking them to carry them in.

"Matt, I'll wait here. Mrs. Carter doesn't think much of me because of the business I'm in. I'd make her uncomfortable."

"Kitty, that's not right of her. She doesn't even know you."

"Matt, this is her day. Let's make it the best it can be. Listen, she is a strong, smart, gutsy woman and I have hope that she might change her mind about me one day. In the meantime let's not push her, not today. Please."

"Alright, if that's what you really want." Matt nodded reluctantly.

"It is absolutely what I want."

"You sit tight then." Admiration was clear in Matt's eyes. "I'll be right back." He climbed out of the buggy and walked towards the house.

From a distance Kitty watched Matt speak to Edith Carter. She could see and feel the woman's joy and relief. Edith called the children around and pointed to the marshal. The kids clapped and jumped and laughed. Ugly seemed to know what was going on and ran in circles barking. Matt pointed to Edith and said a few more words before leaving the happy family.

When he got back to the carriage Kitty was smiling broadly. "It does a body good to witness that kind of joy."

"Kitty, I sure do agree." He climbed up beside her and took the reins. "But what happened after her husband died last year is just wrong. Mrs. Carter just explained to me that her husband was bed ridden for the last year of his life. With tending to him and seeing to her kids, there was just so much farming and upkeep she could do. That's why the place got so run down. Once her husband passed, Edith tried to get a loan from the bank to get things fixed up. Problem is bankers calculate your earning power to see if you qualify for a loan. They don't think much of the earning power of a woman with kids working a farm without a man."

"Hummf" Kitty scoffed. "That's because bankers are men who don't understand what a woman can do."

"Kitty, you know I don't think that way, don't you?"

"I know." She let out a sigh, "I just wish there were more men like you and Missy's husband, Kirk."

They reached Silver Lake and Matt drove the carriage into a beautiful, isolated spot near the water. He spread out a picnic blanket and Kitty set down a basket of fried chicken, plate of biscuits, bowl of green beans and an apple pie. Matt uncorked the bottle of Champaign, "Kitty, are there glasses?"

She put her hand on her head, "I knew I forgot something."

"No matter." Matt laughed, "We'll just pass the bottle back and forth. He handed it to Kitty, she took a small sip and passed it back. They sat down and were quiet for a moment, enjoying the peaceful beauty of the place, and each other's presence. Matt set the bottle down and reached into his pocket. "At last I get to give this to you."

Her eyes glittered as she took the small box from his hands and removed the lid. Nestled on a bed of tissue paper was an exquisite cameo framed in gold filigree. "Oh Matt. This is beautiful, so beautiful." The look on her face told him how much she loved it.

"Turn it over."

She flipped it over and read, MD & KR. The letters were beautifully carved into the back.

To Matt's surprise, she giggled.

"Something funny?" He was suddenly insecure about the engraving.

She saw his concern and looked at him with love, "Oh Matt, this is wonderful. I have a gift for you too. I got it St. Louis when I was there for the convention. It's been sitting in my straw bag since I got back. At last I get to give it to you."

"It's not my birthday or anything."

"It's not my birthday and you gave me a gift."

"It's different for women. Men don't get gifts for no reason."

"Well they should, especially if that man is you."

She handed him a small box and smiled as he tried not to show how pleased he was at getting a gift.

He lifted the lid and looked down at a beautiful silver orb. "It's a pocket watch." He flipped open the top and stared. Kitty couldn't read this expression and grew uncertain, "Matt, I know you don't usually carry a watch, but I thought for special occasions…" Her voice petered out. A second later he looked up. "Kitty," his voice was husky, "this is the finest thing I've ever owned, the finest thing anyone's ever given me."

"Turn it over and look at the back."

Engraved there were the letters KR & MD. He laughed. "It's wonderful."

"You're wonderful, MD."

"You are too KR"

"Now, great and glorious Marshal, you still haven't told me what happened at Kramer's trial, and I have to tell you about the convention and how that derringer you gave me came in handy." She reached for the Champaign bottle.

He quickly snatched it away and lifted it into the air, "Promise to stop that great and glorious stuff or you don't get another drop."

"All right, all right," she giggled, "I'll leave it to Missy, the next time we see her."

He handed Kitty the bottle and pulled her close, "Kitty, you start. What was that about using the derringer?"

She snuggled in and rested her head on his chest feeling happy and content. "Well, I got to the convention and….

The End


End file.
